


There once was an abusive jerk...

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Dark, Dark Tony, Homophobia, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce are in a relationship. Happy together. Right?<br/>When the team hears some strange noises coming from another room they go take a look. What they find... breaks their hearts.</p><p>This is not a happy fic. Be warned.<br/>It does have a happy ending though, because I can't write unhappy things without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking out the broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy fic. It eventually will get better, and then worse again, and then better again. But be careful for your own triggers please.  
> Triggers for abuse and forcing an asexual person to have sex. Lots of self-hatred and dark dark things. Tony is a bad person while usually he's my subject of torture.  
> I'm not asexual, not doni have any close friends who are, so any mistakes are all mine. If you have any tips, let me know. I did do research though, so I hope it's a little realistic.
> 
> P.s. sorry for the hiatus, but now I've written a few things so I will be posting semi regular indifferent AU's.

Once upon a time there was a group of strange mismatched people who didn't belong anywhere. And that's why they fitted together so perfectly. The avengers all moved into Stark tower after the invasion, to bond. Especially Tony and Bruce bonded _really_  well. They got together only a few days after Bruce moved in. Everything seemed good. They fought villains, rescued the innocent, and got closer as a team. Until That Day. That Day was the point of change. The moment people slammed their head against a wall, threw a table through a room, or wrecked a pile of punching bags. Just to release the anger. Anger towards Him. And anger towards themselves. For not noticing the bruises. For not seeing their friend slowly fade away. It was Bruce his birthday, according to his file, and the avengers wanted to do something for him. So they asked his boyfriend if they had any plans. "Plans? Nah, Brucy isn't a guy to celebrate his birthday." Tony answered and they all frowned. Except Natasha who never uses the muscles in her face.

They wanted to arrange something... So a surprise party was set up. The room was decorated, the cake ready, the lights off, and the people hidden. On the other side of the door was a smaller sitting room where Bruce and Tony were watching a movie. They knew Bruce always got the drinks. And he had to walk through that door to get to the kitchen. So they waited. And that's when they found out the wall between the great living room and the small extra sitting room was thin. Very thin. And you could hear _every single word._

 _"Br_ uce. I'm thirsty."

"I... I will get you a drink later Tony." Was the soft and hesitant answer.

"Bruce..." The voice turned more pressing. "I'm thirsty. Now."

 

"Alright..." Nothing but a whisper and then someone getting up.

"What do you want? Water?" A snort, a sudden movement, and a soft whimper.

"Do. Not. Fool with me."

"T-Tony... You're... You're drunk." Was stuttered and another whimper was heard. Then a thud as if someone hit the floor somehow.

"Useless piece of trash. You better get that lazy ass up and get me a proper drink, or I will kick your ass back to the streets with a tracker shoved down your throat and the tracer to Ross. Is that what you want?"

"N-No... Tony... I'm sorry..."

"You better be. Never forget all I do for you out of the good of my heart. It's not like you can ever repay me. Even buying a whore every night instead of fucking you would be cheaper. And more satisfying. But no... Tell me Bruce. Tell me what I have so graciously allowed you." Yet another whimper and a small sob. "Tell me!"

"A... A home... F-Friends... Cl-Clothes... L... Lo-Love..." The words were stuttered like a mantra.

"And what would you have without me? What do you _deserve_?"

"Pain, hatred, nothing." These words were said differently. More... Like he actually believed them... Steve broke. He had been frozen in place like the others since the words started. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Some crazy nightmare. This could not be true! Another whimper caused him to break the door down with the others at his back. They found Bruce on the floor on his knees, Tony holding his hair and forcing his head back. Terrified eyes flew to them as they bursted in and dragged Tony away.

"No... N-No..." The scientist curled up and covered his head with his arms. "Please... No..." He whispered and Natasha crouched beside him and gently rubbed his back, closing her eyes when he winced. Thor and Clint dragged Tony away while Steve sent a message to Phil with the situation explained.

They needed to fix this. Now.


	2. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home for poor Brucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned! Still not a happy fic. Read at your own risk. Please be careful my darlings.

That Day was now 13 hours ago. That's how long it took for Phil to get everything arranged. For some reason Bruce kept pleading for something although no one knew what. They decided to wait with trying to fix him before they got him safe. You see, as soon as agent Coulson got the message he used a code he hoped he never had to. It broke the trust with Iron man. But it had to be done.

As soon as he said the words Jarvis opened all security footage from the entire tower from the last five months, ever since the avengers moved in. This code was designed in case a mole would ever form inside the tower.

It took Phil 10 minutes for him to form his judgement as he scanned through images of Bruce in tears and doing anything to keep Tony happy.

It took him five minutes to summarise it to Fury.

It took him 30 minutes to form a plan of attack.

And one hour later, Pepper Potts was standing in his office looking more terrifying than ever before. She only needed two minutes before she took out her phone. "I'm in." She said cold as ice. More people were called. Strings were pulled. Anthony Edward Stark was an abusive drunk that would be locked away for the rest of his life.

Pepper moved the avengers from the tower, where Bruce would only have bad memories, and to a villa she bought from _her_  money. Not Tony's.

Coulson made sure the avengers would get covered by other heroes for as long as it took to help Bruce. Warmachine was already pointed to be a successor of Iron Man. Rhodey yelled at Tony for two hours and broke his nose and his jaw. No one tried to stop him.

Now it was time to get Bruce from the medical bay, where he was brought for a standard check up, to his new home... "Bruce? Time to go home." Steve said softly as he tried to make himself seem small and non threatening.

Bruce whimpered but looked up. "I... I am... S-Still al-allowed b-back?" He asked in such a small voice it made Steve's heart clench.

"We're not going back, we have a n-" Before he could finish his sentence Bruce broke down.

"No please... I will be good. Please. I need to talk to Tony. Please... I don't want to go back... It hurts so much... Please... I will do anything... Don't send me to Ross... P-Please... Don't send me back to the army..." He curled up even tighter and covered his head again. "Tony... I will be good... Please..." He muttered and Steve sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Bruce... Please calm down a little... We have a new place. You will not be brought to the army. Never. We are moving. All of us except Tony." Steve said gently and Bruce peaked above his knees.

"A n-new place?" He whispered and Steve nodded softly. He uncurled just a tiny bit and looked around warily. "Okay." He whispered and got up. A blanket was wrapped around him and he looked so confused.

Steve didn't ask. They arrived at the place soon and Bruce looked out of the car warily. He got out slowly and hesitantly took a step closer to the house, as if afraid it would disappear. Another step. And another. They arrived at the front door slowly, step by step.

 

Thor opened the door and smiled happily. "Friend Bruce. I am so glad to see you. Come on in." He said and stepped aside.

Bruce flinched slightly. "Tony is not here, and you all live here now?" He asked softly and Thor nodded his head but stayed silent otherwise. "Oh... Then why am I here?" He asked even softer.

"Because this is your new home as well Bruce." Steve said confused. Bruce looked even _more_  confused. "I do not understand. Without Tony... Why do you allow me in your home?" He asked in a whisper as he looked at the floor.

And that was the moment, the spark in Thor's eyes was dimmed.


	3. Don't lie to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can't begin to understand why his "friends" won't stop lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as with every chapter, this one is still not happy. But we're getting there, eventually. Enjoy.

Steve just silently lead Bruce to the living room and sat him down on the couch where he immediately tried to appear as small as possible. "Bruce... What did you mean with that?" Steve asked softly.

Bruce still looked confused. "You... You do not have to pretend anymore." He said as if it was obvious. "Tony is gone... He moved on. As he should have five months ago... You do not have to pretend to tolerate me anymore. I can not afford to buy you the gifts. Or have the skills to design the weapons. I-I am sorry... I wish I had... But I have nothing to offer you. So... You can stop now." He whispered.

They all looked confused but it was Clint who spoke up. "We are not pretending to like you Bruce." He said softly.

Bruce looked a little annoyed now. " _Please_  stop. I have nothing... I can't give you anything! I'm sorry. Just please stop pretending! I can never pay back the debt I will owe you if you keep going!" He said desperately.

Natasha sat down beside him on the couch. "Bruce, what makes you think we are pretending?" She asked softly.

"What...? I know." He said simply. Still confused. "I know Tony offers you gifts so you allow me in your presence. I know he buys you things and makes you stuff in trade of being kind to me. It's... It's fine. Most people wouldn't even do that. I really appreciate it. The illusion was nice. But I cannot afford to continue that. I'm sorry you lost that because Tony doesn't want me anymore." He whispered and looked down embarrassed.

"Bribed... You think our friendship was bought?" Thor asked hurt.

"I... I'm sorry." Bruce whispered as he pulled his legs on the couch to curl up again.

"More importantly, you think Tony left because he doesn't want you anymore? Alright that's it. You deserve to know Bruce." Clint said bluntly. "We love you man. And we had no idea Tony was treating you that way. We should have known, and it makes us sucky friends that we didn't, but we thought you two were just a normal couple. And as soon as we found out what happened, we got you out and Tony locked away. He will not harm you ever again. And we really are your friends Bruce." He finished and Bruce looked absolutely shocked for about five seconds.

Then he freaked out.

"No! Stop lying to me!" He yelled as he scrambled off the couch and hit the floor with a loud thud. He whimpered and curled up again, on the floor this time.

Thor gently lifted him up and put him back on the couch. "What makes you believe us to lie my friend?" Thor asked surprisingly soft.

"I... I am not stupid... Tony showed me... How you were weary of me at first... But then he gave you stuff and you slowly acted more and more friendly. And... I... Even without the video evidence... I'm a monster. Monsters do not get friends. They have to work hard to find and keep someone who is kind enough to pretend. I didn't work hard enough to keep Tony." He whispered and shook his head desperately. "I should have known. I don't deserve good things. I don't get good things." By the end his voice was barely audible and a few tears had escaped his eyes.

"Bruce..." Steve said softly. "We didn't act friendly. We actually grew to care for you. Tony's gifts had nothing to do with that. Time did. Yes we were more weary of you in the beginning. But then we got to know you. And we became your friends. If... We have seen some footage. We were friends when you started... dating... Tony. Did you only go out with him because you thought he was the reason we are your friends?" Steve asked hesitantly.

 

A glass was thrown against a wall when Bruce nodded ever so softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment to let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcome!


	4. Look closely and look for hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce reveals a truth about his relationship with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkest part so far!! Yeah. Really. Reference to a non consensual relationship with noncon physical contact.

"Did you... Ever... Cared for him?" Natasha asked as her hands were clenched into tight fists.

He hesitated. A long time. And then he very softly shook his head. "I... I'm... A freak..." He whispered. "At f-first I couldn't even p-properly love Tony. He fixed me."

"Fixed you? What do you mean..." Clint asked wearily.

"I used to be... Even more disgusting... I was asexual. Stupid. Real men do not hate sex." He repeated the last sentence like it was a line he had written and said a thousand times.

Natasha punched a wall and kneeled before Bruce with fire in her eyes as the others stood there in complete and utter shock. "Bruce. You are not disgusting for not wanting sex. It doesn't make you a freak. I am aromatic Bruce. Does that make me a freak?" She asked softly.

Bruce paled and shook his head. "You are not a freak Natasha." He said softly.

The red head placed a very gentle hand on his knee and smiled sadly. "And neither are you Bruce." She whispered and he shook his head again.

This time it had an air of desperation. What she said did not match what he was taught by his father, and what was probably only pressed harder by Tony.

She smiled softly and sadly. "You are a good man Bruce. And you deserve to be happy." She whispered.

It was all too much... He couldn't take it anymore... He stumbled to his feet and ran off.

 

Natasha got up and looked at the ceiling. "Jarvis?"

"Yes agent Romanov? He asked directions to his room and just entered." He said without having to be asked the question. "Oh... I believe he may need assistance. I am currently trying to keep him calm... But it seems his rooms caused a negative reaction." The British voice spoke urgently.

Steve jumped up and ran to Bruce's room quickly. He found Bruce in the corner, curled up and shaking.

"S-Steve?" He whispered as the captain crouched beside him.

"Yes Bruce. It's me."

"T-They made a m-mistake." He whispered and Steve frowned softly.

"A mistake? What do you mean Bruce?"

"I... I c-can't pay the r-rent for t-this." He whispered. "I don't earn as m-much mo-money as y-you guys d-do. This room is t-too big..." He added and curled up even tighter.

"Rent? Who said anything about rent? This home is ours now Bruce. You don't have to pay rent. And neither do we. We wouldn't be able to afford it either. Shield doesn't pay _that_ good." Steve said softly.

Bruce looked confused and, Steve mentally cheered, a little relieved. "But what about the money from the copyrights? I mean, you're the best selling figurine. It annoyed Tony to no end." He adds muttering. "But the other guy doesn't sell as good and... I only get a small part since the other guy technically belongs to the US defence department. I used that small part to pay the rent to Tony."

Steve frowned. "But... You payed rent to Tony?" Steve asked softly.

Bruce nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want to be treated differently in that aspect just because we were together. I know you all paid as well and-"

"Bruce...?" Steve softly interfered. "We didn't pay rent." He said softly. "We keep a small part of the money that comes in as spending cash... But... Most goes to charity and clean up after battles."

Bruce paled. "So... Your money... And my money... Oh..." He whispered sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish I had given my money to charity as well." He muttered.

"Don't feel guilty Bruce. If Tony would have been honest to you, it would have been no problem. And defence has no right to claim that money. So we will go after that alright? We will make it right for you. And... And don't worry about this room. It's yours... You can always stay here no matter what. I promise." Steve said softly.

Bruce looked sad and broken when he said that. "How can you promise that?" He asked in a small sad voice that made the captain's heart clench.

"Because I'm your friend. And I will do anything to make you happy Bruce." He answered softly and something new appeared in Bruce his eyes. Something bright and beautiful. Just a small spark... Of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me post faster.  
> Nah, I'm kidding XD   
> But look at that, is it actually start to look a bit better for Bruce? Well... Let's see how long that lasts...


	5. Try to fight the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers look at some video footage from Bruce and Tony together.

The other avengers were watching through some more footage.

They had to know exactly what Tony told Bruce so they could fix that. Steve walked in looked exhausted and collapsed on the couch. "I put him in bed with some drugs to help him sleep. He looked so broken." He whispered softly.

Clint sighed. "We're watching security footage and... It's not good. We think Bruce is highly touch starved."

"Completely affection starved even." Natasha added. "For the past four to five months all he heard were insults. And..." She stopped talking and looked down with clenched fists.

"The doctor was only touched by Anthony when he... Shared his bed with him. As soon as he was finished, Bruce went to his own room alone and cried himself to sleep." Thor took over softly. "No exceptions."

They fell silent and Steve suddenly cursed. "Remember when they first were together?" He asked angrily. "And you, Clint, made a remark about how distant they were?" He asked and Clint nodded as he paled, having realised where this was going. "Tony told us Bruce didn't like being touched. So we all..."

"We all kept our distance and made Bruce probably feel even worse." Clint whispered.

"Alright. We have to start fixing this. First things first, no more treating him differently. We hug him and clasp his back like anyone else." The captain said and everyone sat up and listened. This was what Steve was good in. Coming up with a plan. "Secondly, those tapes... Tony never called him Bruce. Around us he called him his stupid nicknames. And in private he called him terrible things. So use his name. His file said his father called him Robert and his mother called him Bruce. Hopefully using his name can get some of that safety back. No, pal, or friend, just Bruce." When the others nodded Steve sighed. "This will be hard. We will have to show him he is safe here. And that he can make his own decisions."

Clint nodded. "Seeing the tape, Tony decided everything. From what he had to wear to when he could talk. There... Was an incident that I think did more damage than anyone thought, remember his file? How his father used to beat him because he was smart and different and weird?" When the others nodded, Clint pressed a few buttons on the screen. "Watch this."

On the screen they could see Tony and Bruce both working in the lab. Tony was apparently working on some sort of formula, but hearing his curses, it wasn't working. 

_"T-Tony? Maybe I could help?"_ Bruce said softly. 

_"You? How could you help? Just get back to your own work, freak."_ He snapped back irritated.

Bruce stayed silent. 

Clint forwarded the video to about fifteen minutes later. Tony took a break and headed for the liquor cabinet in the corner of the lab. Bruce eyed him carefully before quickly walking forward and changing something in the mess of math. He quickly stepped back to his own spot and continued as if nothing had happened. Tony walked back clutching a bottle of scotch and sat down.

_"Jarvis, run the simulation again and give me a full error rapport."_ He snapped and the simulation ran. The light turned green. 

_"Simulation successful."_ Jarvis his clear voice spoke.

_"What? How is that possible, it was exactly the same as bef- oh..."_ He turned to Bruce who was shaking ever so lightly. _"You... You messed with my formula!"_ He snapped. 

_"I... I only... There was a small mistake... You forgot the second constant when you integrated the-"_

_"Shut the fuck up."_ He interfered pissed off. _"Did I ask you to? Huh?! No. So stay the fuck out of my business. I don't need your lucky shots. Everyone knows you aren't as smart as you make them think you are. So why don't you go back to screwing poor people in India over for a few bucks. You don't even have your licence anymore. You could have killed them Banner. You probably did. How many people did you kill by trying to heal them?"_

Bruce ran off shaking badly and Clint stopped the footage. 

 

_"He spent the next hour curled up in his room trying not to hulk out."_ Clint said softly.


	6. Being wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce starts to realise... maybe he is wanted after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, real life is a bitch, and so is ao3 their option of posting from my tablet.   
> But alas, here is the next chapter. It's a happy one.

A week later Bruce had barely come out of his room. When he did it was at strict times to eat and quickly go back again. Jarvis was monitoring him, like he did with everyone, and noted he was eating too little for his high metabolism. He was losing weight.  
The others tried everything they could think of to make him feel at home. They made food they knew he liked, they invited him over for movies and games. But... It didn't work. He politely refused and left.   
A few days later Natasha was done with it. She devided the food over the plates and gave Bruce a nice full one. "Natasha... I... I don't need this much." He said softly and she crossed her arms.

  
"According to Jarvis you do. So eat up Bruce, it's good for you." She said softly.  
Since Bruce never ever argued about anything, he sat down and started eating the huge amount of food. The others were finished quicker and were chatting together as they patiently waited for Bruce to finish. Bruce sped up his eating two thirds in, and kept going as he nervously glanced at the others so now and then.   
"You guys don't have to wait for me." He said softly and Natasha just smiled softly. Which was terrifying because the woman never really smiled.   
"We want to Bruce, take your time. We will wait as long as it takes." She said softly and went back to talking with Pepper about shoes. Yet another terrifying thing really. Those two could take over the world if they wanted.  
Bruce soon finished his plate and took it to the kitchen. He awkwardly stood in the door opening and looked about to flee again.   
"We are going to watch a movie, do you want to join us?" Steve said warmly.   
"Oh... I... I wouldn't want to intrude-"   
"Nonsense friend Bruce." Thor boomed and clasped his shoulder. "Join us. We would be honoured by your presence." He said smiling and basically dragged the scientist along.  
They planted him in the middle of the couch and all gathered around. He was squeezed between Thor and Steve while Natasha sat on the floor on a pillow, wrapped in a blanket, leaning against his legs.  
Clint perched on the armrest and Pepper and Coulson nearly on the two chairs. All settled Jarvis started the movie.   
As the movie played, princess bride because it was awesome, Bruce slowly relaxed. The tension drained from his body as there was no sign of him being sent away or the others leaving. He froze again when the movie was paused.  
"I'm going to get some drinks." Pepper said. "And popcorn." She added before Clint could make a sound.   
He closed his mouth again and grinned. "Thanks Pep."

Pepper just smiled and walked to the kitchen as Bruce stayed very very still. A bit in the idea of: if I don't move they won't know I'm here and won't send me away. Natasha turned around to ask Bruce what he thought of the movie when she saw him tensed up, as small as possible, his eyes down at the floor.  
"Bruce?" She asked softly and he flinched slightly.   
"Sorry. I'll go." He whispered. He overstayed his welcome, of course he did. He should never have stayed this long. But even if they would ignore him now, it would be worth the small hour of being pressed between his frie- friends?  
She placed a soft hand on his knee. "No, stay?" She whispered and looked up at him. He swallowed thickly and nodded before settling back on the couch. Stay. He could do that. And she asked him to, so he would be alright.

Yeah. He watched Pepper walk back in with a tray of drinks and food wearing a warm smile. She handed everyone, including him, a glass and handed the bowl of popcorn to Clint with a stern "don't make me regret this".  
As the movie played and Natasha leaned back against his legs, as he ducked to avoid being hit by flying pieces of popcorn, as he watched his teammates smile and laugh...   
A small smile finally formed around his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well doesn't this look like the perfect ending...  
> Then why are there four more chapters to go?  
> I highly suggest you stop reading and concider this the end if you are triggered by discussion of rape or verbal abuse, physical abuse.


	7. A little bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is slowly getting better with some help, and then they get news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is some more angst.

Bruce was slowly going better. In a few weeks he stopped flinching every time someone touched him. And a few more weeks later he asked the others to play a board game with him for the first time. They tried not to respond _too_ enthusiastic, but all of them joined and they played until late in the evening.  
He still had a lot of bad days though, and most nights were still plagued with nightmares. More often than not he woke up begging for Tony to stop doing whatever he dreamt of this time. Natasha was the one who woke him most of the time. She slept the lightest and her room was next to his, so she slipped inside his room and brushed through his hair while mumbling soft Russian words to calm him. And when one night Bruce was hugging a mug of tea close because he just finished a night in the lab, and he heard strange noises from her room... Well... Neither talked about waking up clinging to each other. They didn't mention the tears from the normally calm assassin.   
And if the others noticed their bond having changed, they didn't mention it.

So all together, Bruce was doing a lot better than anyone had expected. Yes he was still nervous, and yes he was always worried about bothering people, but they were fixing him.

So that lead to subject Tony Stark.  
Up until then they had postponed the process of actually setting up a process. He was basically just locked away in one of Shield's holding cells. He had tried to escape fifteen times already, he just always failed because Fury was angry at him. And when Fury was angry with someone... He wouldn't let that person out of his sight.

But now they had a problem, because to actually lock the bastard away for the rest of his life... They needed some sort of trial. It would all go very quiet, nothing in court, because they wouldn't want to panic people by letting them know Iron Man was being arrested.   
Right now Pepper Potts did an amazing job at letting everyone think Stark was taking a long break after an injury.

So a trial. A silent trial done by the world council. With Bruce as main witness. They had the video images and thanks to a long process a year ago, Jarvis was now considered a full witness. But they needed Bruce to tell them it was really him in this images, that they weren't tampered with. He needed to be in the room and watch the tapes.  
And that worried everyone. Because what if he couldn't handle it and went back to start? They didn't think he was ready for it, but... If he didn't testify... Tony might walk.  
And that couldn't happen. On the other hand... As Clint said, "I know a guy". They all knew that if Stark was let free, he wouldn't set a step outside before dropping dead. With an arrow, bullet, hammer, and shield, in his face.

But Coulson reasoned that the public wouldn't exactly appreciate that and convinced them to at least _try_ a fair trial. And that's how all of the avengers, including Pepper, Coulson, and Fury, were gathered around a table looking a little off.  
"What's wrong?" Bruce asked nervously and glanced at Natasha sitting on his right.   
"Nothing... Perse..." She said softly. Eventually she decided to just put it out there. "You have to testify against Stark so he can get a trial. If you do not want to, he will maybe be judged innocent and he will have to be disposed off in another way. It is your choice Bruce." She said calmly as she held his hand under the table.  
Bruce paled slightly. "T-Testify... Can't I... Do that on vi-video?" He asked softly, nervously.  
Coulson shook his head. "I'm afraid not Bruce, because Stark his knowledge of computers, court finds electrical evidence not as trustworthy as live face to face contact." He explained softly. "I'm sorry Bruce... But like Natasha said, you do not _have_ to do this."

Bruce took a deep breath and looked around the table at his friends. Because that's what they were now, friends. He knew that whatever happened in that court would not change that. He knew they would be there for him afterwards. But most importantly, he knew after this he would never have to see Tony again. And he wouldn't turn his friends into killers just for him.

So he nodded softly. "I want to do it." He whispered. "When is the trial?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to press that what happens right at the beginning of this chapter may look like Bruce and Natasha slept together, but they didn't. Bruce is still asexual, and I may write something about them separately later, but they just shared a bed together. Bruce is very touchstarved, and enjoys hugs and pats on the back, and cuddling and maybe even soft kisses. He just doesn't like sex. So they had an emotion cuddly night. If you don't like the ship, just look at them as very good friends.


	8. Memories at court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes to court to testify against Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! All the trigger warnings again for this chapter!! Graphic description of verbal and physical assault!!  
> I am so sorry for not posting, I was on vacation.  
> So to make it up to you all, I'm posting all three remaining chapters right now.  
> And some imagines for those who read those.

The preparations for court were nerve wrecking for everyone. They wanted to have Bruce prepared, but also not get him too worried.  
Mostly they just spent their time playing games and watching movies to keep their minds off of things.  
But eventually the day was there...

Bruce was fumbling with his tie nervously. He couldn't get the damn knot straight. Natasha walked in and silently swatted his hands away so she could knot his tie. She tied it quickly and efficiently before stroking a few wrinkles from his shirt and kissing his cheek lightly. "You will do great." She whispered. "And when we get back we'll curl up on the couch and watch A Knight's Tale while hogging the popcorn." She promised, and that got a small smile from the scientist.

Bruce was shaking with nerves and Steve looked worried. "You don't have to do this Bruce, we can just go home if you want?" He suggested softly, but Bruce shook his head.   
"No. I want to do this. To get it over with." He mumbled and took a deep breath. Then the witness was called in on the other side of the door and he walked in.

He kept his eyes to the back of the room and sat down. He saw Tony glare at him from the corner of his eye and shivered slightly.  
The judge, representing the world council, spoke up sounding serious and a bit annoyed.  
"We will watch a few fragments to summerise the assault done to doctor Banner, by mister Stark. Doctor Banner, after each fragment we will require you to answer with a clear yes or no, if it was you present in the video. Will you be able to do that?" He asked and Bruce nodded softly.  
"Alright. The first fragment is proof of verbal assault and verbal humiliation." The judge said sternly and the screen popped on.

On it you could see Bruce sitting on the couch in the private rooms of Tony, he seemed to be working on something when Stark walked in.  
 _"What are you doing?" Tony said, sounding disgusted._  
 _Bruce looked up and quickly looked back down again. "I-I'm wo-working on something n-new." He stuttered and Stark snorted._  
 _"Something new? Someone as idiotic as yourself can't even cook me a proper dinner, let alone do anything more important than clean my damn room." Stark snapped. Bruce looked at the clock and paled a little._  
 _"I'm so sorry, Tony, I... I forgot the time... I-"_  
 _"Shut up you whore. I have given you a good home. A lot better than you deserve. And you can't even properly earn your keep. So get your lazy ass off the couch and go cook. It's all you're good for anyway."_  
 _As Stark spoke, Bruce was slowly curling up on himself. He quickly got to his feet and stumbled to the kitchen._  
 _"Absolutely pathetic. I should let you sleep on the floor like the animal you are."_  
 _One last jibe was yelled after him and as he entered the kitchen his cheeks were wet with tears._

The video ended and the judge looked not happy. To keep it nicely. He glared at Tony, who just shrugged.   
He softened his gaze as he turned to Bruce. "Doctor Banner, was it you in this video?" He asked calmly.  
Bruce nodded softly. "Yes. It was me." He whispered as he tried not to look at Tony,who was once again glaring at Bruce.  
The judge nodded. "Let's continue to the next video. Prove of physical assault and, again, humiliation."

This time the video started in the lab.   
_Bruce was cleaning up after Tony, picking up cups and plates. He had his arms full when Tony took a step back to look at some designs and pushed against Bruce. The nervous men dropped a few cups which shattered to pieces._  
 _Tony glared angrily. "That was my favourite mug!" He yelled and hit Bruce with the back of his hand, sending the other man flying to the floor._  
 _The leftover cups and plates were shattered around him as he clutched his cheeks and tried to stop the tears from falling. "S-sorry." He whispered terrified._  
 _Stark grabbed his hair and dragged him to a corner of the lab where he threw him against the wall. "You can stay there you useless piece of shit. You are going to clean that mess up when I'm done." He growled and kicked Bruce his side. The man whimpered and clutched his side. He curled up in the corner and stayed silent as tears streamed down his face._

This time the judge looked completely pissed. There were no other words for it. He took a deep breath before turning to a shaking Bruce.   
"Doctor Banner? Was that you in the video?" He asked and Bruce nodded again.  
"Yes. It was me." He whispered and hugged himself to stop from crying.

The judge took another deep breath. "Time for the last video. Prove of... Of sexual assault."


	9. The final piece of evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last video remains  
> What will the judge say?  
> How will Bruce react?  
> Will Tony finally feel guilty about his actions?

Bruce paled and tightened his arms around his chest. He had known this video would come by, sexual assault was one of the charges after all. But he also doubted he would be able to sit this one through.  
He swallowed thickly and looked down as the video started.

As expected it was a camera inside Tony's bedroom.  
 _"Jarvis? Call Bruce in." He said bored._  
 _A few seconds later the door opened and a nervous looking Bruce walked in while fumbling his sleeve and looking at the floor._  
 _"You called, Tony?" He asked softly._  
 _Tony sat up and grinned. "Just the person I was looking for. Time to earn a little of your keep, bitch." He said as Bruce took a small step backwards._  
 _"Get your useless ass over here. Now!" Stark snapped and Bruce quickly stumbled forwards. When he was close enough to the bed, Tony grabbed his hair and pulled him on the bed on all fours. "Let's have some fun..."_  
 _The rest of the video was partly blurred because of the graphic content. But the sound was very clear. You could hear Bruce beg for it to stop, and Tony laughing and moaning every time Bruce whimpered or cried. Eventually Bruce was thrown on the floor and Tony sighed content as he curled up under the blankets. Bruce dragged himself out of the room, sobbing softly, and the video ended._

As the image stopped, Bruce was crying as well. He had his face buried in his hands and tried to stay silent.  
The judge looked close to murderous and fought to stay calm as he turned to Bruce. "Doctor Banner, I apologise but I must hear the answer, was that you present in the video?"  
It stayed silent for a while. Then Bruce whimpered softly and nodded. He couldn't talk though, but the judge didn't seem to mind. "Good enough for me. Mister Stark, do you have anything to say in your defence?" He asked almost sarcastically.

Tony just grinned as his lawyer tried to keep him silent. "He deserved worse. He was never worth my time." He said and the judge his face turned into stone.

"We will take a short recess, the witness is excused, and after lunch I will state my final decision." He said sternly and Bruce practically ran out of court.

As soon as the doors closed behind him he almost fell to the ground. Luckily Natasha had been waiting there and catched him.  
"It's alright Bruce. Deep breaths. Never again. You never have to see him again. It's all in the past. We all love you." She whispered sweet words in his ear as he sobbed against her shoulder. The others kept a little distance but their hands were itching. Seeing Bruce like this made them want to slowly murder Tony.  
"We have to get out of here before he gets out for recess." Coulson said calmly but urgently.  
The others nodded and while Natasha had an arm rested around his waist, Steve carefully took Bruce's arm and placed it around his own shoulders. They led Bruce out and to the helicopter waiting outside. Pepper was looking worried as the Avengers came out.   
She quickly helped them get in. "I will stay here to hear the verdict. You all take care of each other." She said before closing the door and stepping back so the machine could lift off.

They arrived at the mansion and led Bruce inside and straight to the couch. They all piled around the scientists who was just staring blindly to the wall. "Bruce? Talk to us sweetie." Natasha whispered and kissed his cheek lightly.  
He swallowed thickly. "The last video... Was about sexual assault." He whispered and curled up on himself. "I... I never realised how pathetic I looked." He added barely audible and Natasha immediately wrapped her arms around him.  
"Not pathetic. Never." She whispered.   
"I'm so sorry you had to watch that Bruce." Steve said softly.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that in the first place." Clint mumbled.

Bruce looked around at his friends looking worried and upset, and felt himself relax just a little bit. They would protect him. And they wouldn't think him weak for what happened.   
"Someone mentioned movie, popcorn, and hugs." He said and glanced at a softly smiling Natasha.   
"Jarvis? Play the movie." She ordered as she cuddled up against his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and focussed in the movie to keep the memories at bay. He would have nightmares. But he had people to lean on. He would be alright. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the end, there will be a short epilogue after it, but since I ran out of inspiration for this verse there will be nothing more here.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

"Bruce? Are you ready?"  
The scientist fixed his tie, smiled nervously, and nodded. "More ready than I will ever be." He said warmly before taking a deep breath and walking in.  
A few minutes later the music started to play and everyone turned to the grand double doors which were opened to reveal his gorgeous, redheaded bride.   
Natasha had a small smirk around her lips as she saw Bruce smile happily at her.  
The other avengers were standing at his sides. Steve being his best man, and both Clint and Thor groomsmen with their dates as bridesmaids. Fury stood in his usual leather coat, ready to marry them.

It was two years now. Two years since the verdict, since Stark was scentenced to life in a high security prison. Rumour, aka Jarvis, said that isolation had driven him mad.

Bruce was at peace with it. He finally found someone he could be himself with. He felt safe and loved and never pressured. Natasha knew exactly where the line between comfort and discomfort lay for him. And she never pushed that line. They could cuddle and exchange soft and warm kisses. And that's where it stopped. There was nothing sexual about it, just loving.

For the first time in his life, Bruce felt at home.   
Both of them had their cracks. But they kept each other from breaking. And that was all they needed.

So he never hesitated for a second when the question was asked.  
"Do you, Bruce Banner, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and health, richness and poor, until death do you part?"  
"I do."

Natasha smiled one of her rare, _real_ _,_ smiles.  
She loved Bruce so much. She knew he sometimes felt guilty for not being able to give her every part of a relationship. But she made sure he knew she doesn't need that. She needs him. And the soft touches and gentle kisses.  
Back in the red room, sex was a weapon. She had to sleep with men if it helped the mission. That period in her life made her lose the emotional connection to sex. For her, sex was nothing but physical activity. And Bruce not liking sex, was like her not liking tennis. In her eyes. Never a reason to love him any less.

"Do you, Natasha Romanov, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and health, richness and poor, until death do you part?"  
"I do." She whispered.  
"You may now kiss the bride." Fury told Bruce.  
The scientist smiled and leaned in to very softly kiss Natasha. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I love you Bruce."   
"I love you too Natasha... With all my heart."

And during the speeches later, no one talked about the past. They talked about the future. Because that was what this was. A new beginning. A new chapter.

Steve rose his glass and smiled.  
"To the future."

Bruce smiled at his gorgeous wife and kissed her cheek. "To the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapters. Unless the plot bunny strikes for this universe. If there is anything you would like to have written in this AU, leave a message here or on my IG @awesome_goddess_of_mischief  
> Maybe it will inspire me, but I will mostly focuss on my Stony fics


End file.
